life changing moment for Kat and others
by razmend
Summary: commander Birdy comes for a visiet and brings someone with him who is it and whats her connection to Kat and does she have the eye of a sertain blue ranger.
1. Chapter 1

Sky's prov

everyone was getting prepared for his arivel who Sky tate thought well commander birdy.

even though he did'nt usally listen to gossop he herd that the commander was bringing

someone, he doesnt really know who. the gossop is that its a new commander and birdy is

once again letting go of commander Cruger witch was a mastake the first time .

when the shuttle got here they all held there breath to see who the new commander is .When the shuttle doors opened and inside was commander birdy and a girl in a purple ranger uniform.

All around you could here gasps from almost everyone in SPD Earth. Wow Sky thought he brought a ranger with him, he looked at his friends and conrades and knew that they were thinking the same thing he was." commander Birdy is who is this sir said commander Cruger and sence when do you have rangers""well Cruger said Birdy i thought that maybe you would like to see and train with a ranger who listens and pays ettention and who does what she is told to do meet SPD purple ranger." Birdy looked at the orignal SPD power rangers and said "you will learn a lot through this ranger so pay ettention to what she does or says after all she came from SPD HQ". "Now why don't we go and have some tea in the lunch room" but turned when he saw that the purple ranger was about to follow him he said "why don't you stay and talk with the rangers here get to know them" he then half turned as if trying to remember something then said " oh and do your self a faver and demorph" and the purple ranger "says yes sir" . she turned back to us and said "power down" when i saw her im pretty sure that in my stumic was a big roller coster that was going vary fast i almost didnt say my name to her. did she say her name yet, "ummm... sorry my name is sky tate and im the blue ranger"then jack went saying hey my name is jack landers and im red ranger, then Z went hey im Z delgoto and im the yellow ranger then syde went hi im syde and im the pink ranger.

**i guess its kinda short i can't tell i stink at this but someone elses kinda gave me an idea about what to write and this person is det E yen i think that is how you spell it but anybody who is intrusted go to there home page and look up the newest family thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys sorry but i got confused again so im going to start it out when they give her their names kay.**

"ummmmm... my name is Sky Tate and im the blue ranger then Jack went and said hi and

his his name is Jack Landers and im the red ranger then Z went and said hi im Z delgto and im

the yellow ranger then syd went saying hi im the pink ranger and then Bridge went and said hey im Bridge Carrsen and im the green ranger.

then the purple ranger went saying hey my name is mia or M either way i don't care and its kinda obvise im the purple ranger". "

nice to meet you mia so do you want a tour Jack said umm... i don't know commander Birdy said to talk not to run around so i don't think so, then after a minute she says hey howbout you guys tell me about your selfs mia said."umm... ok Jack said well you already know that im the red ranger right soo did you know that me and Z where criminals on the streets they tride to catch us but failed but when crybots came we fled but i came back thinking they might need help and they were outnumbered then caut us after we helped them". Syd then said "what we could have defeded them with out your help", "oh really i dout that" Jack added as Syd was about to throw something at him. "hey hey Syd , Jack", said a new voice they stoped bickering and looked at Bridge who then said "we have a guessed can you guys stop fighting in front of her" then Mia peeped up saying "hey don't let me stop you, all i need is some popcorn and ill be happy" she said trying to controle her laphing. then all the sudden they heard a WHAT it sounded like commander Cruger and they all started running up the stairs to the lunch room and when they got there it was not a pretty site as they all thought it was commander Cruger who yelled what Jack said "commander Cruger what is it"? gerrrrr Cruger growled and then commander Birdy said to mia, "Purple ranger' and she came up to him fast and said "yes sir" he then told her to "go back to SPD HQ and pack your stuff" she was about to turn but stoped halfway and turned back to him and asked "sir may i ask why i should go back home and get my stuff packed" and then he said yes purple ranger is you are coming to live on SPD earth intell Grumm is gone then if you wish you may come back to live with us at SPD HQ.


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT commander" mia yelled "why do i have to stay here SPD HQ is my home".

cadets that where listening gasps and then waited for commander Birdy to yell right back but

got a surprise when he got up and put his arms around her and started to comfurt the now

crying purple ranger. then some stared to hear what he was saying to her and learned that

spd earth needs her here to help stop Grumm he said then she whispered back saying but sir

your like my father you raised me from 3 year old up and made me learn to defiend my self

please sir don't make me stay here please im begging you sir. thats when he raised his voice

at her and everyone was so starteled by what he said CADET MANX CONTROL YOUR SELF

huuuuh yes sir then he looked over and said well Cruger you will have a great cadet and

ranger here then he asked Cruger why are you all looking at her like that and commander

Cruger then said as his voice was shaking well you see Commander Birdy this cadet has the

same last name as Kat Manx an... yes Cruger we all know that iv known that the whole time

iv been raising her i would have thought that you knew that to as i sent you the file on her

commander Birdy said in a Commanding tone and not looking happy. sir we've had a tough

week so i haven't really been able to look at yet. well Cruger i suggjust that you look at it Birdy

said. yes sir, cadets dismissed yes sir all the cadets say then commander Birdy looks at mia

then Cruger sir Cruger saids what is it? Mia why dont you stay here and ill go and get your stuff

from you qurders he said in a tone that said that he did not wnat her to go back with him for

fear she would hide and refuse to come out. what ever you say is fine with me sir, she turned

to her new commanding offcer and asked if she had a room to get ready for night so she is

well rested. commander Cruger then said umm... yes just follow Syd and Z thank you sir

she says back and then runs to keep up with them. hey syd , Z wait for me mia said hey Mia i

thought that you where going to go back to HQ Syd asked i was mia answered but

Commander Birdy thought that when i get there i would run and hide like i used to do when i

was little and didn'nt want to do something.

**i know that your wondering when mia and sky get togeather and when you find out how mia**

**is related to Kat keep reading and youll find out RR PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

Mia was looking at her new corders and thought wow this place is small, back at HQ i had a big

room because i was a ranger now i have this small room then a knock interupted her thinking

she said who is it me cadet commander Cruger said oh sir come in mia said he steped in and

said cadet manx i have quisten for you no make that 2 quistens for 1oval do you like your

corders he asked innosently umm yes sir its perfect, good he said then added and 2nd are

you by chance related to Kat Manx. ummmmmm i have no idea sir but i do know that i am a

feline , Commander Birdy tout me to look more like a human. well cadet i hope you like it here and make new friends the rangers here should be helpful to you if you need to know

the rules and regulations you can talk to me or any of your ranger friends that will be all cadet

thanks for answering my quistens he told her then he left the room she turned and looked at

her room onece more then exited her self to look for Z or Syd but to her surprise she findes

ummm i think the blue ranger sky she thinks to her self you know if he smiles more then he

would look soo hot Wait no i will not day dream about this ranger. hey mia right he asked her

she then says hi sky how are you, good just going for a strole do you want to come?

ummmm.. sure i got nothing better to do then after a minute she said and while your at it you

can show me a little of newteck city she looked at him and he replyed sure then second

checked him self and asked her if she had her mopher with her umm... she starts

checking her mopher pockets and says no let me go get it. once she got her morpher they

headed out, sky took her to so many places she can't rename them all before they got back to

the command center there was trouble and they were closest to the problem so they told the

commander that they would meet the other rangers there and start kicking butt the

commander then agreed and said to be carefull and they morphed togeather

SPD EMERGNESEY

SPD BLUE

SPD PURPLE

there sky she said and heads to fight some of the krybotts that were attaking some civvilens

hey botts she said in a joking tone do you need a reboot?

finelly the other rangers get to where purple and blue are and start to fight the krybotts

took you long enough the purple ranger said in a tone that said she was not happy and kinda hissing but you could bearly tell, when they stopped fighting, jack powered down and come over and said so sky you took her on a date ummm sky stuttered but before he could say any more mia powered down and said no jack he was just showing me what i am trying to help save and i must say that people are happy so if Grumm wants to win he's going to have to use all the monsters he's got cus i wont let im win as long as i can still breath.

then this big monster came and said i can with that breathing thing,

**Back at SPD Earth**

doggy was looking at the ranger's battle when that monster came along when he heard Kat

gasp he looked at her and said what is it Kat? is something wrong? she answered in a vary

scared voice doggy that was the nurce that said my baby girl died then he too gasped and

called in to the microphone and said rangers some in then after a second jack come on to the

mic and said what is it commander the commander then said in a growl landers do not i

repeat do not arrest him yet i want to bring him in for quetioning then came jacks return

answer yes sir.

when they got back and put him in the intergation room the commander went and talked to

him when he got there he asked Mia tostay incase something goes wrong she replyed saying

yes sir.

so boggnot did you tell dr. manx that her baby died the commander asked and Boggnot answered saying yes and commander Cruger said did her baby girl really die? ummm... the monster was stuttering then answered with a strate face no she did not die and im pretty sure that the purple ranger is Manx's daughter.

**soo what will Kat say better yet what will Mia say when she hears this I dont own the power rangers just mia the purple and the monster Boggnot**


	5. Chapter 5

upon hearing that Mia might be Kat Manx daughter Mia in a rush left SPD and went somwhere

she could think about what she just heard , is it possable, she Mia Manx be the daughter to

Kat Manx she did not know but sooner then later she will find out mia thought

**Back at SPD Earth**

commander went to tell Kat what he thought about Mia being her daughter he found Kat in

her lab working on a new gadget for the rangers when she looked at him and asked him "so

Doggy what is it? did she really die or did he sell her for some expermentle experment?

come on Doggy tel.. Kat" he interupted "let me tell you that first if we can find her and

hopely she will agree to it we can do a DNA test then well find out kay" he then turned to

leave but she stopped him and said "Doggy do you think you know he looked at her" and said

"yes Kat, Boggnot told me that when he took your daughter she fell out of his arms around

the end of his trip and then he could not find her he thought that something ate her". he

hears Kat grasp and she says "Doggy she is died" and starts to cry and falls on the floor he

hurrys to her and "says no Kat hey look at me" , she looks and he said "i was just telling you

what he said so if you will let me finish then you will understand who i think it is ", "ok

Doggy" he helps her up and "says ok after that a man comes and sees her i think and then

raised her as..." he took a breath "Doggy please hurry" she says in a whisperer "as an

SPD purple ranger". right when she heard this she looked up and said "doggy where is she"

Kat asked "i don't know Kat she was in the look out room next to the intergation room but

when she heard she left" he heard her say she did'nt beleve the Boggnot and then he added

Kat i have the rangers looking for her right now.

Mia was on her way back to SPD when blueheads and orngeheads came and attcked her, back at SPD the alram went off and the rangers come and say" sorry sir we could'nt find mia" then Kat in a tearfull voice said "i did rangers she is being attacked by orngeheads and blueheads hurry rangers she is being out numbered".

mia being outnumbered said oh scrue this and morphed

SPD EMERGINCEY!

SPD PURPLE!

"ok color heads time for you to meet the purple ranger" she started to fight them then 5

mintes later the other rangers apeared and after the fight sky said "where have you been

we've been looking everywhere for you" she replyes saying "sorry i had to think" syd comes

over and asked if she was leaving and Mia looked at her but then realizing that she was still in

ranger form and her friend could not see her look she says power down and then says "no i

was headed back to SPD to talk to the commander and Kat" oh Sky says then lets go the

commander want to talk with you too.

when they got to the command center Kat was working at the computer and looked up and

locked eyes with Mia but did'nt move or say something um... but the commander did "cadet

Manx he said did you hear what boggnot said" "yes sir" she answered "so you heared what he

said about you possbley being Kat Manxs daughter". "yes sir" she says "thats why i left so i can

think about what i heard and if she" Mia looked at Kat "will let me take a DNA test then i

hope we will be able to confirm what we are all thinking".

finely after days waiting for the resolts to came to Mia it seamed like all cadets where there

to see if she was Kats daughter, "well" said Kat "are you ready for this' Kat asked Mia and

then turned to the commander and asked when it comes in the printer can you read im to

shaky to even hold it, yes Kat he tells her ill read it even as he said that the macheion went beep he

went over to the printer and picked it up and then looked up at Kat and Mia and said well no

wonder you were so stubbern when you where a child you had Kat Manx as a mother when

everyone heard that all cadets started clapping as mother and daughter ran and hugged

eachother.

the next day Mia went in to the intergation room without telling anyone she wanted to look

at the thing that kiddnapped her and lyed to her mother about her being died hello she said

to him he looked up and said why if is is'nt the purple ranger and the girl i kidnapped when

she was just a baby what are you doing here oh nothing she replyed i just have one quetion

for you he looked at her innosently and asked what it was she gave him a long look before

answering then said i know your evil and all but i don't think that even an evil man had to be

so evil to take a new born baby from her mother so heres the quetion for you how could you

sink so low and do that with me i don't get it? well you see mia he looked at her may i call you

mia she looked at him and almost did'nt say yes but said it anyway sure she said and then said

carry on he said ok then did i did it because of the money and what emporer Grumm can do if

you don't listen he could serisouly hurt someone so when he told me to do it i did it sorry if i

say more he wont rescue me he looked up at her and she burst out laphing then after she

caught her breath and said you think he is going to rescue you boy she said is that what he

told you that if you keep your mouth shut he'll rescue you oh boy your so gulbole he is not

going to rescue heck if he had a choice he'll vaperis you for getting caught

hahahahahahahahah then Boggnot said he willl to rescue me i stole you for him then she shot

back you dropped me around an SPD commander who then took me in and tought me to

disguise my self so i don't look like a feline and then let me become the purple power ranger

so yeah he'll be glad to break you out then Boggnot he'll vaperise you.


	6. Chapter 6

Mia left not knowing that behind the looking glass stood Kat and the commander and the rangers looking shocked , everyone went back to their qurders and tried to sleep knowing that maybe Grumm would keep be trying to get them sleepy so it would be easyer to vaperize them. but two people wasn't aseep Sky and Mia, Sky was in his room trying not to wake Bridge and Mia was in the commonan room drinking hot choco when Sky came in from his room and saw Mia he come over to her then said hey Mia she looked up and said hey Sky how are you he answered good just can't sleep then added is their any more hot choco left she looked in the box and said yes and as he started to reach for it she said umm... not yet Sky i'll give you the hot drink if you do me a big faver first he looked at her in surprised and then asked and that would be? i want you to tell me how you really feel about meshe said still looking at him he froze but said um... Mia i like... you ... more then ... a friend then looked away but after a second said Mia would you go out with me she looked at him and said well i guess , then added it took you long enough to ask me i swear one of C cquad cadets kept eyeing me and i hated it.

**3 weeks later**

Mia and Sky where in the grass after a long work out scetion and drinking water when the danger alarm went off when all the rangers got to the command center Mia goes over to her mother and said what is the problem Kat , Kat looked up and said it seams we have a brother sister togeather distroying the city and the commander yells go rangers

the rangers get to the destnation Jack said split up and look around for krybots or monsters and the rangers say yes sir togeather then disperse Mia with Syd and Z. Sky with Jack and Bridge,

do you see any thing Mia , Z said no Z iv got nothing but boxes and trash, Syd what about you , same here Mia i got nothing but digusting trash and alot of boxes. woe,Mia what is it Syd asked and Mia answered back saying girls i got at least 20 krybots im fighting i think im close to what their hiding,were on our way the girls say at the same time.

Jack,Bridge said i don't think that this is where the krybots are , wait guys Sky said through the helment mike if the krybots arn't here then Sky stopped and then all the guys say it at the same time then the krybots are in the same sectore the girls are in. lets go guys they may need our help.

the guys got there just in time to see Mia fighting it looked like a girl verison of brudwing and the other girls close but not close enough to help her but see her perish because the bat then lifted Mia up in the air and dropped her.

**Back at SPD Kats Lab**

Kat was watching the fight between the bat and and her daughter when Mia is throne in to the air . Kat gaspt and turned to the commander who looked back at her with his eyes wide like hers the commander went to the mike and said Jack can you get to cadet Manx before she is on the ground umm... Jack says sir me,Sky and Bridge can't get to her were out numbers here and so are Syd and Z we need help, just as Jack says that Mia land with a splat Sky yells Mia Mia get up then she starts to get up and the bat like thing grabs her again and again lifts her in to the air and drops her again , Kat runs to the mike and says to Jack shes falling again if she lands as hard as she did last time she could be seriesley be hurt then Jack yells at her saying im trying Kat but i can't reach her then something happens and then Jack orders Sky and says to him Sky hurry see if you can get to Mia . on it Jack , Sky says then runs just in time to catch her in his arms she looks at him and then in a scarcastic voice and weak says my hero before going unconsciouns then for some reason all the krybots runaway leaving just the injured ranger and the rest of the rangers hurry guys lets get her to SPD.

**SPD infermery**

all the rangers the commander and Kat where around Mia's bed looking worried and scared the commander looked at Kat and said are you ok Kat she looks at him and answered in a scared voice doggy i just found out that shes my daughter a few weeks ago and now she is in the infermery with cracked ribs and even more injeries then i can count and she is still unconsciouns doggy im scared that i just founf her and now shes going to be taken away from me and then starts to silently cry the commander walks over to her and hugs her and tells her not to worry and that Mia is anything like you she will be fighting this and will wake up soon.

**ok so i know i spelled a few words wrong here but i could not spell them and it was 1:31 in the morning so theres my exuces i hope you RR please**


	7. Chapter 7

well the commander was half way right she did wake up but with one thing not so good Mia did not remember anything about who she was or what she does as a power ranger. Kat was existremely disterested and no matter what the commander or rangers said ,while Mia went around trying to remember anything , something but she couldn't. and while she was trying to get her memory back the rangers found out who that bat was , her name is Brudawing she is Broudwings sister Boom said and it seams thats when Mia was around trying to find evidence of a monster but found Brudawing instead. the rangers where talking about trying to get Mia her memory back the danger alarm went off and they rushed to the command center and saw Kat and then before the commander can say anything Sky asked Kat if she was ok and she looked up at him and said yes i am fine and then Syd then asked if Mia had any memory back yet and Kat looked at the ground and answered saying no she still doesn't know who i am then she saw the looks that the rangers where giving her and added when she does get it back im going to guess that it will be a shock to us. Gerrrrrrrr growled the commander opps said Sky and Syd and looked at the commander ready for the report and the commander said rangers i know your all worried about cadet Manx i am to but do you really think that she would want All of you distraced no i belive not she would want you to be ready to fight and not to feel sorry for our selfs and Jack then took up the talk saying hes right guys if Mia saw us like this she would not be happy heck im sure she would be giving us the same peptalk that the commander is giving us right now , now lets get out there and make Brudawing know she mayde a mastake messing with us and the rest of the rangers say togeather "yes sir and head to fight Brudawing.

when the rangers get to the cite where they got a clue that Brudawing would be here , Jack said to the rangers be carefull she can fly witch could mean she can strike from above and as he said that Brudawing comes flapping down and said well rangers coming to lose your memory too, no jack said were to bring you in she laphed so hard that she could hardly breeth and said through breathing heard your... friend... said ... the ..samething and looked where that landed her as she swoops for Jack and Sky then dropping them then after dodging a few fires from Z and Syd swoops for Bridge and Z then also dropping them and looks at Syd and says last one standing and then dives after her , grabes her then drops her next to the other rangers who can't seam to get back up.

**Back at SPD**

Mia was watching what was going on then started to remember and said to her self i have to do something then she looks at her mopher and then says i can and heads for the doors and to the battle.

**Back at the fight**

the rangers where still fighting to get up when Brudawing says i will finish this up and big brother will be happy and so will emperer Grumm and startes to power up her weapen and then fires, then something or someone gets in the way and diverts the energey in to the wall the rangers look up only to see a girl in purple.

**Back at SPD in the command center**

sir its Mia Kat yelled he looked and said is she back it looks like it but just to make sure he goes over to the Mike and says cadet Manx can you hear me,after a second an answer come saying yes sir and do me a faver tell my mother to stop worring and do her job,Kat looked up at the commander and come over to the mike as well and said its good to have you back Mia then Mia replyed you can say that again now if you don't mind i would like to contain this bat and come home safely Kat replys saying you got it mia.

**Back at the fight**

soo bat face you think you can erase my memory and get away with it your wrong because im here to help my friends now and if i wer'er you i would run. Brudawing answered saying what me run no way either i get contained or i win and let me tell you miss purple ranger i will win and they start to fight again but this time Mia went with her in the air to fight and did not let Brudawing touch her and when Mia had Brudawing on the ground she then found out if Brudawing was guilty or not guilty and as it turned out she was so Mia contained her just as she asked. after Mia contained Brudawing she went to help the rangers up and said hey you guys ok the rangers looked up at her and Z went oh Mia your ok we were so worried especheley Sky and Kat they thought that you would not remember at all Mia lookes at Sky who is also still morphed and said Sky how could i forget you for ever its agenst my rules to forget forever and she laphes come lover boy she said i have a mother to yell at for thinking that i would not remember her and then added power down.

**SPD command center**

when the rangers got back to SPD Mia got trampled by RICK ,Kat , the commander and Boom . ok ok Mia said RICK down and turned to Boom who before anyone could stop him hugged her and then she laphed because she heard Sky make one of commander Cruger growles then she turned to her mother who was looking at her she said Kat how could you tink that i would forget you for so long you had to think sonner or later i was going to remember you and then Kat said oh Mia i knew you where but i was worried that what if you didn't and i would have been so hurt that you didn't remember mom mom Mia said well i did now you don't have to worry. then Mia turned to the commander and said i heard you gave one of my pep talks to get everyone to think what i would have done the commander replyed i did and it worked i should try it more often and Mia started to laph again.

**ok eveyone this is the end intell i can figure out how to add what i am thinking if you have any ideas emial me please R and R please.**

** the end**


	8. Authors NOTE

Sorry Everyone

I am working on most of my stories at the moment I am working on

Chapter 7 of SPD Goes to The Future(Power Rangers SPD)

Chapter 4 of Something New and Strange(NCIS)

And that is it I just updated the second chapter to my FIRST Harry Potter Fanfic and advice everyone to read it...and on a repeat note if you want my to start any other chapters for other stories LET ME KNOW! please and thank you (:


End file.
